


A bad idea.

by LittlestLeopard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLeopard/pseuds/LittlestLeopard
Summary: Rika and V are having a pretty steady relationship, even plans of getting married! until Rika brings up a plan of her's that V was not prepared for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I feel i should mention, V's name is Vincent! I felt weird making people just say 'V'

It was a pretty average evening as Rika was planning to come over to discuss with V some ‘business plans’ as she called them. She took her time getting ready, brushing her long golden hair and smiling sweetly at the picture of V stuck into the side of her mirror. Oh her sweet Vincent. How she loved him. She took a deep breath and had the plan over in her head before finally locking her door and going out to her car. She drove to V’s place, listening to some music. She felt some anxiety build up in her throat. What if he said no…? What if he denied her what she wanted? No. He would not do that. She knew better. She parked in his drive way and went up to his door, knocking and letting herself in since she knew he wouldn’t mind “ah! Vincent! Where are you??” she called out sweetly. When V revealed himself, he smiled and snapped a photo “there you are…” she sighed and put her purse aside as she went over and gave him a hug and kiss “what’re your plans rika??” V asked.  
“now now… we can talk about my plans at dinner” she responded.   
V brushed her bangs out of her hair, looking at her like she was the most beautiful being on earth. Her hair was gold and her eyes were beautiful Amber. Slightly yellow and slightly green but full of life and happiness. At least… Most of the time. 

Rika had a history of mental illness, V was not new to this. She had Generalized anxiety disorder and Panic attack disorder and tended to have a god complex of sorts. She always wanted to be in control and this caused some sticky situations between them where Rika would become controlling, sometimes even violent towards V if she didn’t get her way. Of course, he knew she never truly meant what she did but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pain whenever it happened. V drew his mind back to the task at hand as he sighed “I can’t wait to make you my wife” he mumbled, giving her a bit longer of a kiss before guiding her to the dining room. He sat her down as he started cooking. Some may say it’s the womans job to cook but V never believed in that. He wanted to cook for Rika and make her feel at ease. 

 

He ended up preparing a delicious soft tofu stew, placing the bowl infront of Rika as he served some Cheongju to the both of them as well in a nice glass. Rika chuckled a bit and sipped the wine as she sighed “you’re too sweet Vincent…” she went to eating the stew in silence before V broke it with some conversation “so how about the RFA yeah..? it’s been doing really good!! We’ve been getting lots of profit” he said, seeming proud “I am so glad you’ve decided to do this with me…it’s the best decision we’ve ever made!! We’re helping so many people!” he sighed happily as Rika looked away and felt a bit awkward with the praise “I.. I’m glad I did it too…I love working with you” she said quietly. V didn’t seem to notice her awkward look as he pulled out his camera. V started shifting through various photos as he showed her them, chatting away at what the photos were of “This one’s of a beautiful flower I saw… it reminded me of you” he said quietly, flushing a bit as he went and pulled out another one “this one is of your puppy.. I know you miss her dearly so I thought I’d get this printed for you” he said, handing the photo over as Rika smiled at it and put it in her wallet. When V finally finished his blabber and had a bit of wine in him, he finally brought it up “So what’re you here for Rika..? you wanted to talk about some business stuff apparently…?” he asked. Rika nodded and thought on how to explain it. How could one simply explain this? She didn’t know but she’d find a way. “well…” she started “It’s… sort of like the RFA.. kind of…” she thought more on it “it… would be an organization to help people. But in a different way. This world is cruel Vincent, and I came to the realization…There has to be better out there. There HAS to be” she ran a hand through her hair and smiled “I think… we should start an organization to help others go to this..paradise… on the other side. We could have the entire RFA in there! Seven, Jumin, Jaehee… hell, even yoosung and Zen could join in! they could convert everybody to this… this religion of sorts! This religion to make things better! To bring everybody to the paradise we all deserve!!” she smiled as she gave V a moment to think. 

“Rika…” he said slowly “this…sounds dangerous. It sounds like a cult! Do you want to be a part of a cult?? Let alone a LEADER of one!” he thought it over some more and shook his head “I don’t like the sounds of it… but.. I trust you. Tell me a bit more alright? What sort of things would we be doing to reach this…paradise.. you speak of?” he asked. Rika thought it over “i… haven’t thought It all out yet. I just think we should get as many people together as possible and just…take us all to paradise… like.. we could send out invitations… Meet the people who will love you forever and attend the endless party!” she said, thinking more “like… don’t you want to escape from this filthy world…? This is an invitation to paradise V!! Are you suffering from the past?? It’ll help the pain go away! A world filled with pleasure, truth… no more tears and no more rejection. It would be absolutely wonderful. Perfect, at that! And we could spend it together V….all of eternity in paradise…” she thought “we could call it… Mint eye”


End file.
